Fight Forever
by TDIANDTDALOVER
Summary: seto and tea have a fight but seto puts it into his own hand please review and read it also this was my first fanfic from when i first joined
1. Chapter 1 the guys side of the story

Chapter 1 – the guys side of the story

It was just a normal day in domino city and as normal tea was rushing to get to school she said bye to her parents and she was off just then a fast limo nearly ran her over "what the heck doing kaiba do u " tea said angrily "no Gardner you should look were your going" tea knew of seto kaiba it was a voice as cold as ice "kaiba I do have a first name" she said in a sharp voice "I know" then why don't you call me by it" tea said sharper then before "this is not worth the time its taking" and with that kaiba drove off into the school parking lot when tea got to school she was late .

When tea entered her class her teacher told her off but luckily she didn't get detetion "hey guys" tea said to the gang "hey tea so what do with have next" joey and Tristan asked "we all have science" "i hate science" joey said "you hate every subject " yugi said then tea said "not everything they love lunch " yugi started to laugh the bell went and they went to there next lesson

The second lesson they had was science and all of 2b had that together so yugi and the guys had one period were they sat next's to each other "hey tea why where you late did someone hit you and take you money" Joey said "no but kaiba nearly ran me over" tea told the group "he did what" Joey started to do to kaiba seat "Joey come back" but before she could say anything Joey had already started to go next's to kaiba "so moneybag do you think it's right running people over" "go away mutt" kaiba asked Joey "no and I am not a mutt, AND ANSWER MY QUESTION DO YOU THINK ITS RIGHT TO RUN PEOPLE OVER!" "Joey, come back his not worth it" tea said "I guest your right" Joey walked back to his friends and kaiba just gave a sharp smirk at tea.

Science was over and all of the 2b went to their art classes Tristan and Yugi were in tea's art class but so was kaiba so yugi and Tristan went to their art class , as soon as tea was about to follow kaiba took tea's arm and said "do you think it right tell your friends lies do you" seto said "kaiba let me go" tea said trying to hold back her tears "no, not tell you tell me an answer" tea looked at him "but I didn't lie you did try to run me over" tea said trying not to cry because of the pain of kaiba hard grip "you think this is hard Gardner then you are weak I show you hard" kaiba said squishing her arm till she fell tea started to cry "kaiba why are you doing this to me" tea said trying to pick up her books and get to art but before she could go kaiba grabbed her arm and said "because you told your friends" and with that tea said "goodbye" tea work but kaiba said one last sentence " tell you friends and your never know how hard pain can be" with that he was gone .

When they got to art they were just on time so tea and kaiba didn't have detention so art was boring for most people since the art teacher went on about something else apart from art so art was over it was time for lunch the time when everyone eat lunch apart from kaiba he never eat that's why he was a skinny as a twig so tea and the guys went to lunch and Joey and Tristan ran like baby's "hey tea why where you just on time for art did moneybag do anything to you" Tristan said "yeah he nearly pulled my arm of and he said if I told you I would never know what pain is again" tea told them nearly crying "I am going to kill him" Joey was angry "Joey no , if he know i told you what I said he might touch my sister please Joey" Joey nodded his head "you younger sister comes to this school" no one says nothing "oh yeah know I remember she's in my sister class, she has that new duelling desk there cool " "is she the one how beat Joey when he had the duelling desk" Tristan said then everyone started laughing "yes" tea replied "it was not fair she had been training" Joey said acting like a 5 year old "yeah but you asked her to duel she did not ask you so shame on you" Tristan said "can it Tristan" everyone started laughing what they did not know was tea sister niki and serenity were right behind them tea finally said " hey sis hey serenity" joey started to speak "ha ha that not going to work" niki said "hi you still on about how i beat you in that duel joey " joey screamed and jumped "never do that to me again" everyone started laughing "so sis what did you have this morning" tea said " we had homeroom, history and French you " " homeroom , science and art" "so what you got next niki "Tristan said look at niki a lot " English and why are you staring at me" niki looked at Tristan weirdly "oh nothing" "what is it, I can tell when you are lying , and you are so lying" "I was no looking at you " then he look down at her "ok ok" then yugi said "hey niki" "yeah yug" "want a duel" "ok it has to be later " "why later" because I am going to duel someone" "ok , so after school we can duel yeah" "yeah" "bye guys got to go" "where" "the duel remember l" "oh yeah against who" "someone gave me the 

message so it a stranger I guess" "hey serenity you coming" she looked at her "yeah, bye guys" "bye" as both girls went off "tea do you think kaiba is this duellist you sisters going to face" "I don't know ,joey but if it is kaiba could make a bet with her if she losers she has to do something we don't know and serenity could be in trouble to I think we should go and see who this duellist is" "yeah I agree with tea, guys" everyone at the table said yes so they followed the two young teen girls.


	2. Chapter 2 niki's side

Chapter 2- niki , serenity and the others side of the story

P.S I DO NOT OWN SERENITY from yugioh OR BRATZ BUT I DO OWN NIKI SO IF U WANT TO USE THIS NAME IN A YUGIOH FANFICTION ASK ME LOL

Niki was walking to school with her friends they had be going to domino high for a year now serenity didn't used be that close with niki and the others but now there were best friends , serenitys bff's where niki , Dylan , never , megan , kumi , roxxi , yasmin , sasha , jade , eliton , koby , cloe ,and Carmon also there also hang with mokaba but mokaba does not tell his brother or he would be moved from domino high so there all meet in their homeroom class niki was just on time "hey guys" niki said to the group "hey niki did you start on that project where supposed to do" mokaba said "no mokie I haven't , did you " "no , we are so doomed" "yeah we are" "you guys forget about me" Dylan said " i did my half" "thanks god our we will have a detection" art said and kissed Dylan on the cheek they both started to blush everyone started to laugh "what!" they both shouted "nothing" they replied trying to say without laughing " I hate you guys sometimes" after they had homeroom niki , mokaba , Dylan , megan and koby went to French , French was boring so normally they would pass notes and today was no different megan passed a note to niki saying why she kissed Dylan on the cheek and niki said that she love Dylan then megan passed a note to Dylan but he didn't reply koby passed one to Dylan about how he blushed when niki kissed him Dylan said he didn't blush but inside Dylan knew that he did .

After French never , kumi , roxxi , yasmin , sasha jade , elition, koby , cloe , Carmon , mokaba ,Dylan , serenity and niki had history they all sat at the same table they always chatted on that table the mostly got detection because they got court history was boring really the history of domino is its only a city (i don't know nothing about japans' history ) so after history they went to lunch mokaba had to go to his brother so everyone meet in the lunch hall they all had a talk "hey so how was food tec serenity" "bad" serenity replied "why" "well some person started a food fight and well thank goodness i got the food out of my hair before history oh yeah so did roxxi , yasmin and sasha" "good , food in your hair is not good for your rep" "i want to kill who ever made food fights" serenity said "i think that means you have to kill joey and Tristan" everyone started to laugh at dylan's joke "ha ha that's not funny" "yeah it is" sasha said "hey niki i saw your sister over there crying you better check whats going on over there" Carmon said "yeah and i better tell them about this note i found on my locker about this duel"

So serenity walked over to the table where tea and her friends where setting finally tea said " hey sis hey serenity" joey started to speak "ha ha that not going to work" niki said "hi you still on about how a bit you in that duel joey " joey screamed and jumped "never do that to me again" everyone started laughing "so sis what did you have this morning" tea said " we had homeroom, history and French you " " homeroom , science and art" "so what you got next niki "Tristan said looking at niki a lot " English and why are you staring at me" niki looked at Tristan weirdly "oh nothing" "what is it, I can tell when you are lying , and you are so lying" "i was no looking at you " then he look down at her then yugi said "hey niki" "yeah yug" "want a duel" "ok it has to be later" "why later" because i am going to duel someone" "ok , so after school we can duel yeah" "yeah" "bye guys got to go" "where" Tristan said "the duel remember " everyone started to laugh "oh yeah against who" "someone gave me the message so it a stranger I guess" "hey serenity you coming" she looked at her "yeah, bye guys" "bye" as both girls went off



"hey i can't what to the duel with this person its going to be cool i can finally use those combo's i have been working on" "yeah i hope you win" serenity said cheering on her friend


	3. Chapter 3 duels

Chapter 3 – the duels and dance lesson's

"niki I don't like the look of this place" serenity said "I agree" "hello" "oh yes Gardner" i voice said from in the darkest "kaiba is that you" "well yes it is Gardner i am here to duel you remember" "you are the guy how wanted to duel me why" "because i what you to lose all your rep you have made in duelling i want you to know what its like to lose and duel , i know you never lose a duel that's why pegsuese(i can't spell his name but people should get who this is ) gave you that duelling desk am i right " "yes you are" "so then lets duel" "ok lets duel"

the duel started kaiba had the first move

"First i play judge man in attack mode and i play a trap card face down your move and end my turn "

"ok i play card destruction you know what that means we all put are card on the field and in are hand to the graveyard and we draw 5 cards your move" **ok now heart of the cards got to draw dancing fairy and dark jeroid **they both draw there cards **yes "**your move"

"ok i play moster reborn to bring back judge man , your move" "ok i play dancing fairy" kaiba started to laugh "you must be joking" "Dancing fairy's life points are 1800 now i play dark jeroid he incress my dancing fairy life points to 2500 now attak " kabia said "i judged you to quick" just then kaiba hearded a voice then he said"it sounds like the mutt" "kaiba i told you i ant a mutt" "joey what are you doing here" "seeing if he was doing anything to you two" "mutt you just reminded me if you lose , all you cards are my" "never kaiba" niki said angry "you will oh you will not see the light of a other day"niki gulped "what did i do to you kaiba"" you mean what did your sister do she told her friends lies""no i didn't""ok kaiba stop acting like a child""i am not""yes you are""do you want to duel or what""lets continue ""ok now dancing fairy attack" everyone cheered "were behind you whatever" Joey told her" thanks Joey"joey smiled "also the heart of the cards" said yugi "ok yugi" "your move kaiba" "ok i play ocean drangon load -neo daedalus" "wow what is that "Joey said looking at the great sea beast "it a deadly dragon but i cant attack on my first turn playing so your move Gardner""first i play pot of greed witch lets me draw two card next i play vampire lady then i put both my vampire lady and dancing fairy to the gravelard to play dark magician and with my dark Jerold i increase 3300 so that dragon is no match for my dark magician your move" "i play blue eyes white" "kaiba it still can't beat my dark magicain" "not alone" "you have not got all the blue eyes plus the polshion card in your hand " "but i have"kaiba said with a smirk "now all blues eye come together to play blue eyes unlimted dragon" "attack dark magican" "you life points go down to 2600 your move" "i play change of heart i choice to change you blue eyes to my sidebut not to attack" joey and the others look at her like a made person "say what "joey said "joey listen to play my blackluster solder i need to play the ritual and put your blue eyes in the graveyard now i play black luster solder and attack you life points now you have 1000 life point put since you moster is now in your gravelard my soldier goes to the gravelard two your move" "oh cool move" joey told here "thanks joey" "ok gardner i play timeater and attack you life points so your life points go down to 0" "gardner you play i hard fight now you cards""never kaiba" "fine" and with that he was gone

"is it me or did kaiba just leave without putting up a fight" joey said shocked

"joey your right but i don't get that at all" niki said

"yeah it unlike kaiba to do anything nice" yugi said

"yeah" everyone else said in shock



"the bells going to ring in 5 mins so we should get going" niki said

"yeah you right do we still have that duel after school" yugi asked niki

"yeah yugi"

so everyone went to their next class at the end of the day the gang plus niki went outside for the duel , yugi vs niki so everyone was around them

"wow this is a big" niki said

"yeah it like battle city all over again"

"let the best duellist win"

"lets duel"

"niki you start" yugi said

"ok first i play a card face down and end me turn "

"yugi i think that card is card destruction so just play any card" yami said

"ok i play wing dragon of the futures and end my turn"

"ok i flip up my card , card destruction so all cards in are hand go to the graveyard and we each 5 more cards , your turn"

"ok niki i play Gaia the fierce knight and end my turn"

"yugi i know what you want to do and its not going to work ok first i play pot of greed so i draw to cards from my deck dark jeroid and vampire lady and dancing fariy and thats means my card get 1000 more atk points so know vampire lady attack gaia the fierce knight and end my turn"

so the duel went on about half an hour later

each yugi and niki had 100 life points and it was down to the finally cards

each yugi and niki had dark magican on the field it was yugi's turn

"this is a close duel" tristan said

"yeah 100 life points each" joey said

"ok i play change of heart to my field then i take control of you dark magaican so now attack amazon archer and that bring your life point to 0"

"good duel"

"yeah apart from the most of domino high and middle around as "yugi said back to niki

then joey come over to them

"you might be able to beat me but not yug"

"joey most people can beat you"



"hey!"joey said

"jokes"

"ha ha not funny"

"still great duel"

"how long did this duel go on for ,and what's the time"

"niki it went on for about half an hour and it now 3.00pm" joey replied

"where's my sister"

"she went to her dance class"

"oh guy got to go i have dance to bye"

"bye niki"

"so yugi do you think niki is a good duellist or were you going easy on her"

"joey she is a good duellist and when do i lie to people or go easy on them"

"you do on Tristan when he duels"

Everyone started to laugh

"can it joey"

the next day at school everyone was talking about the duel with yugi and niki

it was lunch and everyone sat down

niki and serenity

"hey can we sit with you guys"

"yeah "everyone said

"dance and english , you"

"we had science then english"

"why are you not sitting with your friends guy"

"oh everyone is going mad over the duel and people are mad "

"yeah me and joey know how it feels"

"i hope it don't go on for long"

so after school the gang walked home plus niki and her friends

"so you want to go to the arcade guys"



"yeah" everyone shouted

at the acarde everyone did there own thing

niki and tea went to the dance duelling game

"hey sis what to face me" tea asked

"sure"

the music started

Do it like you know it's never been done  
Go a little crazy, have too much fun  
Today's the day, come on everyone  
The party's just begun

I know you feelin' this  
Put your hands up if you feelin' this  
I'm feelin it girl  
I know you feelin' this  
Everybody get up here we go

Everybody now make some noise  
All the girls and all the boys  
Don't you know we got it going on  
All together we belong  
Pump the beat y'all  
That's the groove  
Looking good with a new attitude  
Start the party, uh  
Time to shine  
Cheetahs now we're doing it right

Party 'cause you know the future's all yours  
Dance till your feet don't touch the floor  
Celebrate the day you've waited for  
Party like you're ready for so much more  
Do it like you know it's never been done  
Go a little crazy, have too much fun  
Today's the day, come on everyone  
The party's just begun

Come on

We can do anything everything we wanna  
Finally we get the chance  
Everybody wanna celebrate  
Let the party never end  
Ready for the summer holiday  
Anticipate what's ahead  
Now we're better than we've ever been  
You know we do it right  
Acapella now bring it in  
Come on girl, one more time

Chillin' out  
Break it down  
That's the way we do it now  
Attitude in the groove  


Getting into something new  
Say goodbye to yesterday  
Future looking good to me  
All together raise your hands  
Time to party, time to dance

Party 'cause you know the future's all yours  
Dance till your feet don't touch the floor  
Celebrate the day you've waited for  
Party like you're ready for so much more  
Do it like you know it's never been done  
Go a little crazy, have too much fun  
Today's the day, come on everyone  
The party's just begun

Party 'cause you know the future's all yours  
Dance till your feet don't touch the floor  
Celebrate the day you've waited for  
Party like you're ready for so much more  
Do it like you know it's never been done  
Go a little crazy, have too much fun  
Today's the day, come on everyone  
The party's just begun

and the winner is player 2 "sis you beat me"tea said i guess i did" "OK tea i did not know you had a sister " the guy said "hey niki is it want to play me "it was jonny steppes "no not after what happened when my sister played you "niki said "ok niki i promise it just a friendly" jonny said "sis should i" "go on" "fine lets dance"

You can breathe in the music the city makes  
move by the rhythm the gypsies play  
deep inside it comes alive  
There is a whisper that feeds your soul  
Words so beautiful like a Spanish rose  
Till you're hypnotized that's when you've arrived

You gotta strut like you mean it, free your mind  
It's not enough just to dream it  
C'mon c'mon get up  
When you feel it  
It's your chance to shine  
Strut like you mean it, c'mon  
C'mon  
C'mon

Pounding the pavement, kicking through the streets  
So Wander like Picasso in the Barcelona heat  
Passion is the fashion and life is poetry  
Welcome to another world where every heart can beat  
In a different tempo, there's never a wrong one  
Never a wrong one  
Never a wrong one  
Building to a crescendo you  
Know the journey's just begun

You gotta strut like you mean it, free your mind  
It's not enough just to dream it  
C'mon, c'mon, get up  
When you feel it  
It's your chance to shine  
Strut like you mean it, c'mon  


C'mon  
Strut lyrics on feel the flow  
When you just can't move no more  
The city wants to show uh you something

A heart, unfolds  
That you would never never know  
Barcelona's soul- say's something good is coming  
Everybody knows that something good is coming on

You gotta strut like you mean it  
Free your mind  
It's not enough just to dream it c'mon  
C'mon  
Get up when you feel it  
It's your chance to shine  
Strut like you mean it, c'mon, c'mon  
C'mon

Bienvenidas, esto es mi sueno  
(Welcome, this is my dream)

C'mon, c'mon, get up

Siganme y descubran mi Barcelona  
(Follow me and discover my Barcelona)

Strut! C'mon, c'mon

Bienvenidas, esto es mi sueno

(Welcome this is my dream)

C'mon, c'mon

player 2 winer player 1 lost

"yes i won"niki said " i lost i never lose" " yes you have my sister" niki said

the next day everyone come to school and it was firday so the weekend was soon so everyone at lunch talked about homework "so niki what homework have you get so far"tristan asked and again he was staring at her

"why are you staring at me like that it weird"niki said and looked a bit freaked out

"i am not staring" tristan said a bit embarrassed "everyone i was not staring at her"

"sorry tristan but you've been doing it for days" yugi replied

"i call it he has no brain" a voice said from behind then it was a sharp voice a hard voice and i heartless

"kaiba who asked you" niki asked

"Gardner you told you friends about want i said to you in the hallway didn't you tell me or the girl don't get hurt so bad" he quick took niki and put a hand under her throat and holding it tight



"i will chock your sister hard and harder to you tell me Gardner so i think you should tell don't you" he said and chocking her harder and niki started to cry trying to hold it but could not she tried to get away but could not

"gardner stop moving now tell so i don't hurt you sister anymore

"fine i told them ok now let her go" tea said angry

"fine" he said and let her go" but know it's your turn" kaiba said and started to chock tea

"let her go" niki said and started to cry "what do you want"

"not what i want what she deverse she told and now she will pay that's that unless you will switch with her and get hurt , i think you can shut up" kaiba said and now laughing

"fine i will" niki said "unlike you i have a heart and i can't see people surfer you just a heartless man and

you don't deceive to have a brother or anyone to look after you should rot in hell and die know one likes you" she said and looked really scared she know what she just said and was going to get beaten up for that "is that what you think gardner is it" he said and started to pull her hair harder "is it" "yes " she said crying "ok gardner you are going to get it know he said starting to punch her in the belly "eeeeh , you can't do this in a school" she tried to make him stop "your right but i don't care i will make you bleed before i even think to stop gardner" "moneybag let her go she is a young girl she don't deceive this " joey said "mutt shut it you can't save her so just can it as you say and gardner you want to see you sister not with a black eye you better do this homework right now" he said looking at tea

"fine i copy mine it maths " it was done in 10 mins "good now hear i have stopped but i got something when i was punching her this card magician of faith you both have it why is it so special two you two" niki was the one to talk " i father gave as that card its the last thing we have to remember him he died 3 years ago" niki said about to cry again " now give it back now!" niki said and cryed"no you do this for me and i will give this the card back" he gave her the sheet "you want me to teach someone how to dance , with my dance class " "yes i have seen your bop to the top from that high school musical" "how i never did that on show once but when i was not that good" niki said "i want to you to teach my brother" "sure meet me at dance studio 8 at greenhouse dance studios" niki said "ok Gardner , but one thing what songs are you doing at the moment" "high school musical why" "my brother really like stick to the something quo "kaiba said "it Stick To The Status Quo" niki replied "whatever just make sure he can do it " "kaiba anyone can dance, maybe not you but most people" niki said with a smile and everyone laughed

"watch it gardner" and kaiba walked off

what will happen in the next chapter of yugioh fight forever read it


	4. Chapter 4 dancing

dancing

"so everyone you know we teach mokaba right so kaiba think we don't so we have to act like we don't just till kaiba leaves OK so mokaba has agreed so all we need to do is act like we have never seen mokaba OK or kaiba is going to kill me to death please guys we are all friends and we need to stick together"

"yeah we will not tell right guys" Dylan said "yeah" everyone shouted "niki if anything happened to you we would be clueless in what to do next you're the best because we don't have someone teach us we do are own thing" koby said "and you're a the best friend I have every had sugar " said Sasha one of niki best friends for life "yeah sugar princess we are your friends and we do anything" said her other best friend for life cloe said "yeah sugar princess we your friends and whatever some dumb guy who thinks his all that in duel monsters and when we all now that his not" her to other best friends said jade and Yasmin and megan said "yeah your are friend and nothing is going to stop as from helping you" said her friends roxxi, never and kumi "yeah we are you friends and you can count on us, that kaiba show off with his big company don't scare us right" said eliton and camron "OK then lets do this" kaiba enters

"hi gardner"kaiba said

"i do have a first name, you know"

"i know,but you don't call me by my, do you"

"Whatever"

"When does this lesson finish" kaiba said

"5.00 But we always go to the arcade after so about 7.00

"OK mokaba have fun"

then kaiba was gone"

"hey mokie"

"hey niki hey guys"

"hey"

"so did my brother really do that to you chock you and pull you hair and take this" mokaba said and pulling out the magician of faith

"yeah , and my card" she said hugging him

"here niki you devise it"

"Thanks and mokaba now you brother thinks this is you first time you can us by I nicknames you know them"

"yeah , no"

everyone started to laugh

"ok my is sugar princess , Sasha is bunnyboo , jade is koolcat , cloe is angel , Yasmin is pretty princess,kumi is lucky bug ,roxxi is spice , megan is singing queen , never is queen b , Dylan dark m , koby guitar guy , carmon is car guy and eltion is fast guy"



"cool so what are we doing first sugar princess "

"ok first we are doing we're all in this together" niki said "do you remember it mokaba"

"yeah" mokaba said

"play it pretty princess"

"ok sugar princess"

Everyone sag

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right

dylan say

Here and now its time for celebration  
To finally figure it out  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what its all about

niki  
Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong  
Were not the same  
Were different in a good way  
Together's where we belong

everyone  
We're all in this together  
One sweet note  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right

koby  
We're all here  
and speaking out in one voice  
were going to rock the house  
the party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout

cloe  
we've arrived becuase we stuck together  
champions want it all



everyone  
We're all in this together  
One sweet note  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Go in sight  
We can make it  
We're all in this toghether  
Once we see  
Theres a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Wild cats sing along  
You know really got it going on  
Wild cats in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Time to show the world

We're all in this together  
One sweet note  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Go in sight  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
Theres a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Come on everyone

"next we can do Stick to the status quo mokie you know this right"



"yeah"

eltion:  
You can bet  
There's nothin' but net  
When I am in a zone and on a roll  
But I've got a confession  
My own secret obsession  
And it's making me lose control

boys :  
Everybody gather 'round

elton(spoken):  
Well if Troy can tell his secret than I can tell mine...I bake

boys (spoken):  
What?

eltion (spoken):  
I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy

boys:  
Not another sound

eltion(spoken):  
Someday I hope to make the perfect creme brulee

boys:  
No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

Yasmin :  
Look at me  
And what do you see  
Intelligence beyond compare  
But inside I am stirring  
Something strange is occuring  
It's a secret I need to share

cloe , sasha , jade :  
Open up, dig way down deep

jasmin (spoken):  
Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break!

Cloe (spoken):  
Is that even normal

cloe , sasha , jade :  
Not another peep

yasmin(spoken):  
It's just dancing. Sometimes I think it's cooler than makeup.



Cloe,sasha,jade  
No, no, no, noooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

mokaba :  
Listen well  
I'm ready to tell  
About a need that I cannot deny  
Dude, there's no explanation  
For this awesome sensation  
But I'm ready to let it fly

roxxi , megan , never ,kumi:  
Speak your mind and you'll be heard

mokaba(spoken):  
Alright, if Troy wants to be a singer... then i'm coming clean! I play the cello!

Kumi (spoken):  
a what!

SkaterDude 1(spoken):  
A saw?

Skaterdude(spoken):  
No, dude, it's like a giant violin!

roxxi , megan , never ,kumi:  
Not another word

kumi(spoken):  
Do you have to wear a costume?

mokaba(spoken):  
Coat and tie

roxxi , megan , never ,kumi:  
No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quoooooooo

Everyone:  
No, no, no  
stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

niki:  
This is not what I want  


This is not what I planned  
And I just gotta say  
I do not understand  
Someting is really

dylan:  
Something's not right

niki:  
Really wrong

niki and dylan :  
And we gotta get things  
Back where they belong  
We can do it

mokaba :  
Gotta play

roxxi , megan , never ,kumi:  
Stick with what you know

niki and dylan :  
We can do it

yasmin:  
Hip hop hooray

cloe , sasha , jade :  
She has got to go

niki and dylan:  
We can do it

eliton:  
Creme Brulee

boys:  
Keep your voice down low

everyone:  
Not another peep  
No, not another word  
No, not another sound  
No

niki:  
Everybody quiet

everyone:  
Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no  
Sick to the stuff you know  
If you want to be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, oh no  
Stick to the status quooooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  


To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status  
stick to the status  
Stick to the status quo

"hey why did you change to bet then makeup"mokaba asked

"because we ant brainiacs we like makeup"

"so they changed it and i had nothing to do with it "niki said

"so niki show me bop to the top my brother said you good "mokaba said

"ok dylan bop to the top"

"ok"

Niki: I believe in dreamin'  
Shootin' for the stars

dylan: Baby to be number one  
You've got to raise the bar

niki: Kickin' and a scratchin'  
Grindin' out my best

dylan: Anything it takes  
To climb the ladder of success

Both:  
Work our tails off every day  
Gotta bump the competition  
Blow them all away

Niki: Yeah we're gonna

Both:  
Bop, bop, bop  
Bop to the top

Dylan: Slip and slide and ride that rhythm

Both:  
Jump and hop hop 'til we drop

niki : And start again  
Zip zap zop  
Pop like a mop

dylan:Scoot around the corner

Both:  
Move it to the groove  
'Til the music stops  
Do the bop bop, bop to the top  
Don't ever stop  


Bop to the top  
Gimme, gimme  
Shimmy shimmy  
Shake some booty and turn around  
Flash a smile in their direction

niki Show some muscle

dylan do the hustle

Both:  
Yeah we're gonna bop, bop, bop  
Bop to the top

dylan wipe away your inhibitions Both:  
Stump, stump, stump do the rump

niki And strut your stuff

Both:  
Bop, bop, bop  
Straight to the top  
Going for the glory  
We'll keep stepping up  
And we just won't stop  
'Til we reach the top  
Bop to the top

"what you think mokaba"

"i thought it was great"

"thanks" dylan and niki said

"so what to do to the arcade" niki asked mokaba

"i really should say here for seto but"

"but" everyone said together

"it sounds like fun"

"so you coming"

"yeah"

"hey mokie"

"yeah"

"do you have msn ,aol"

"yeah why"

"because everyone has everyone email so what is yours"

"my is mokaba kaiba



"so we will im you tonight ok and say it as, now lets go to the arcade"

so after the arcade they went back to the dance studio to say bye to mokaba

"so guys you going to come in" he looked at eveyone

"yeah to make sure he don't hurt niki because you came "eltion said

"yeah" everyone shouted

"thanks guys"

"what team" eltion goes

"wildcats"

"what team"

"wild cats"

what team"

"wild cats"

"wild cats keep you head in the game

"you guys know what to do , I am going to go in with mokie and if kaiba hurts me you guys come in"

"yeah"

so mokaba and niki went in to the dance studio to see a very angry kaiba"

"were the hell have you been with my brother" kabia shouted

"listen here gardner" he said and pulling her hair

"ahh" niki said

"gardner shut up"

"no she don't need to do anything" dylan said

"and whos going to stop me" kabia said

"me"

"you , all you can do is dance"

everyone started to laugh

"kaiba everyone in this dance club can duel and has got duelling desk me and Dylan have got the one

from penguse "



"and they are just normal duel desk" kaiba said

"no penguse put this chip that makes as go into different cards"

"yeah I will believe it when I see it"

"ok then dark magician girl , now soul card go"

and with that niki was dark magician girl

"ok now Dylan get him off me my magic is weak like this"

"ok" and with that kaiba was knock out

"mokaba you should go home"

"and get someone to pick you brother up"

"yeah by the way remember im , ok,and everyone's email on aol is there nickname"

"ok"

"ok bye guys"

"bye"

"ok so everyone just go home Im you guys tonight"

"bye guys my parents are going to be worried bye"

bye sugar princess"

"bye"


	5. Chapter 5 beating up and a twist

Beating up and a twist

for this chapter nickname for aol

niki:sugar princess sasha: bunny boo cloe: angel Yasmin is pretty princess kumi is lucky bug roxxi is spice megan is singing queen never is queen b Dylan dark m koby guitar guy carmon is car guy eltion is fast guy serenity :pretty girl

sugar princess has just logged on

sugar princess:hi guys

fast guy: hi sugar

dark m: hi

gaiter guy : let put mokaba on if he is

sugar princess: ok

adding mokaba kaiba

mokaba kaiba has accepted

but it was not mokaba it was kaiba

mokaba kaiba : hi guys

sugar princess: hi mokie

mokaba kaiba : is this that dance club member that my brother goes to

sugar princess: is this kaiba

mokaba kaiba : the one and only

sugar princess: this is niki gardner remerber

dark m : and I am the guy who hit you

sugar princess: shut up dylan

dark m: I should have not said that

sugar princess : no you shouldn't

mokaba kaiba :so dylan you are the one who hit me you are going to pay , and gardner you and your little group and so died

guiter guy: you are not going to touch us

bunny boo:yeah

angel:yeah

pretty princess:yeah



lucky bug :yeah

spice :yeah

singing queen: yeah

queen b:yeah

car guy :yeah

fast guy:yeah

dark m : don't hurt them it me you want

mokaba kaiba : ture and gardner

sugar princess: fine just don't hurt our friends

mokaba kaiba: fine

mokaba kaiba has just signed off

guliter guy: thanks guys you are ture friends, just uses the dueling desk and go into you soul card and uses dark magician attack

bunny boo: yeah

angel: yeah

pretty princess: yeah

lucky bug :yeah

spice :yeah

singing queen: yeah

queen b:yeah

car guy :yeah

fast guy: yeah

dark m :thanks guys

sugar princess: yeah thanks guys we make sure kaiba never hurts us again

pretty girl has just signed on

pretty girl: hi it joey

sugar princess: why are you on your sister account

pretty girl: mine ant working

sugar princess: ok



pretty girl: so what happened on here so far please tell

sugar princess: well dylan hit kabia and he has said he and I need to pay

pretty girl: moneybag is not touching you kids , do you know what he did to niki at school today

dark m: yeah

sugar princess : we don't need to know about that

yugi has just signed on

sugar princess: my sister must have been on my account

pretty girl: yeah she has, we talked once

bunny boo:yeah

angel:yeah

pretty princess:yeah

lucky bug :yeah

spice :yeah

singing queen: yeah

queen b:yeah

car guy :yeah

fast guy:yeah

dark m: yeah

yugi : hi , who are you is tea there

sugar princess: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh this is niki, tea has been on here again I told her to stop

pretty girl: hey yug

yugi: joey are you on your sister account two

pretty girl : yes

yugi: ok who are the rest of you

sugar princesss: my friends

yugi: you have a lot of friends

sugar princess: yeah but still we are the dance class as well so there are a lot of as , yugi has tea every chatted to anyone else on my account

yugi: yeah Tristan and duke



tristan and duke

Tristan has logged on

Duke has logged on

tristan: hi niki

sugar princess: hi

duke: who are these people

sugar princess: tea's sister

pretty girl : joey I am on my sister account

duke: and the rest

tristan : niki friends

bunny boo:yeah

angel:yeah

pretty princess:yeah

lucky :yeah

spice :yeah

singing queen: yeah

queen b:yeah

car guy :yeah

fast guy:yeah

dark m: yeah

sugar princess: how did you know

tristan: joey

pretty girl: can it tristan

duke:so how old are you niki

sugar princess: 13

duke: so you in serenity class

sugar princess: yes why

duke : no reason



lucky bug: so brb I got to do my homework

sugar princess : brb mum is calling

so niki went down stairs

"sis have you been on my aol account" she said looking at tea

"maybe" tea said

"so do you know a guy names duke"

"yeah"

"why did you add yugi , tristan and duke" niki said

"oh sorry I didn't know"

"what is duke like"

"well he want to be serenity boyfriend"

"ok"

"why"

"no reason"

"is he online"

"yes"

"niki , tea " her mum said

"yes mum"

"someone at the door for you"

"who"

"kaiba"

both girls looked shocked

"i don't know anyone named kaiba mum" niki said

"tea do you know anyone names kaiba"

"no mum"

back at the door

"sorry sir but my daughters do not know you so please can you go"

"no Mrs Gardner they do now me if you bring them out then they can see"



"sorry I don't let strangers come near my daughters after what happened to there father"

"ok listen here I am seto kaiba from kaiba corp so you better show me you daughters or the might have a little hospital trip"kaiba said in Mrs Gardner's face

"tea , niki come here please"

"good" kaiba said

"yes mum"

"do you know this guy"

"no"niki said

"tea do you know him"

"his in my class but we don't chat"

"goodbye sir"

"no , they both know me ever well"

"kaiba from the tv" niki said lying

"kaiba the guy who hates my friends" tea said

"yes know can I chat with them"

"girls what do you want to do"

"fine" tea and niki said

after the exited the house

"your coming with me"

"no we are not"tea said

"one of you is and if have to choose it will not be pretty"

"i'll go" niki said

"no sis , what are you going to do with her" tea said looking at kaiba

"well first I was going to find that guy Dylan and then I was going to beat them up"

"so you just want my sister" tea said

"yes gardner and you can tell your mum all she can do is tell the police and I can get out of that in 5 second flat or you can tell the mutt and again nothing against me"

"so whats it going to be"

"i go" niki said



"no sis" tea said started to cry

"he know what he is doing sis he could change that to make it worse for both us" niki said started to cry

"hey sis use dark magician girl soul card "

"sis you gave me an idea dark magician girl now soul card"

"now dark magician attack now"

and kaiba was on the floor

"gardner you are so died" kaiba said" and you little friend to"

"you will never"

"yes I would" he said starting to pull niki's hair

"eahhh get off me" niki said

"no I said you would pay and you are going to ok"

"mum mum"

"shut it gardner"

"kaiba stop this let her go" tea said

" why should i"

"because this started because of me and you and not my sister so don't torch her" tea said and seeing is niki was ok

"true , gardner you are going to pay "kaiba said looking at tea

"sis go"

"but"

"just go"

" fine" niki said crying

back in the house

"mum" niki said going over to her mum

"yes dear, what happened to tea and why are you crying"

"because kaiba took tea and said he was going to make her pay" niki said

"he did what" niki mum said angrily "ok niki tell me one thing did you know him

"yes but we knew he was going to do something like this"



"niki pack your bags I am going to find tea and your going to stay at cloe's"

"why"

"because I am going to find you sister"

"but"

"but nothing"

"ok mum I see if cloe can have me on im then I can till her friends"

"ok"

back in niki's room on im

sugar princess : guys

bunny boo:yeah

angel:yeah

pretty princess:yeah

lucky bug :yeah

spice :yeah

singing queen: yeah

queen b:yeah

car guy :yeah

fast guy:yeah

dark m: yeah

tristan:yeah

duke:yeah

pretty girl:yeah

yugi:yeah

sugar princess: kaiba has my sister

pretty girl: he has what

sugar princess: he came to our house and started to hurt me so tea told kaiba to stop and take her and now I don't know where she is

angel: niki you can stay at my house my

sugar princess: thanks cloe



angel: no problem

sugar princess: i'll be right there

pretty girl: moneybag is so died

sugar princess: no joey , remember he has tea he could hurt her more please joey

pretty girl:ok but I am going to chat to moneybag

sugar princess:there is no stopping him is there

tristan:no

sugar princess: yugi are you aright

yugi : yeah I am just shocked of how low kaiba has gotten

tristan:yah

pretty girl :no he is always low

yugi : joey think about all the times he has plot against us has he ever hurt one of use or got as to do something for him by force

pretty girl:no your right

sugar princess: guys gtg and pack see you cloe

angel:see you here

two hours later

mokaba kaiba has just logged on

mokaba kabia: hi geeks

pretty girl: moneybag shut it

mokaba kaiba: wheeler I didn't know you were a girl

pretty girl:i am on my sister account

sugar princess: what have you done to my sister kaiba

pretty girl:yeah what have you done to tea

mokaba kaiba:...

pretty girl: what is that kaiba

mokaba kaiba: ok you want to know what I have done I take a picture and send it know to everyone

mokaba kaiba is sending a file accept or decline



niki and the rest click accept

the picture loaded

niki looked once and could not look again

sugar princess: you should die kaiba

sugar princess : guys have you got the pic

bunny boo:yeah kaiba how could you do something so cold like this fucking asshole

pretty princess: yeah just because you have a ceo does not mean you got to punch people till there knock out

lucky bug :yeah I agree

spice :yeah bloddy asshole

singing queen: yeah kaiba tea was the one that teaches as how to dance and looking at her like that was harder

queen b:yeah kaiba

car guy :yeah I don't know how mokaba has lived with you

fast guy: yeah kaiba

dark m: kaiba just fuck off

tristan:yeah kaiba your just a loner

duke: you fucking evil bastard

yugi:yeah kaiba you have gone so low I don't want to ever have to hear you name

pretty girl: moneybag you are so died at school tommorow

mokaba kaiba: am I mutt

pretty girl:i am not a mutt

yugi: see you guys at school tomorrow

sugar princess : bye

bunny boo:bye

angel:bye

pretty princess:bye

lucky bug:bye

spice :bye



singing queen: bye

queen b:bye

car guy :bye

fast guy:bye

dark m:bye

tristan: bye

duke:bye

pretty girl:bye

the next day at school everyone stayed together when they could all of niki and her friends stayed together and all of the gang stayed together at lunch they all sat together

"so how you felling niki" yugi asked

"niki are you all right" yugi asked

still no answer

"she has been like it all day she will not talk" dylan said

"she must be upset here sister off somewhere and kaiba just will not stop with the abuse"yugi asked

"and mum said she is going on a trip so I have no parents now yet" niki said

"what! it not like you mum to leave you worried "yugi replied very sadly

"i know I am scared "niki said crying

" niki it's all right" yugi said

"yeah niki"joey said hugging her

just then kaiba was right in the back of niki,kaiba started to pull niki's hair hard

"kaiba let go of me"niki said

"no"

"why not kaiba"

"because making you upset is fun gardner so fun for me" kaiba said

"moneybag let her go"

"no mutt"

know kaiba started to punch niki hard in her face



"gardner want your sister back"

"yes what else do I want you dumb jerk"

"well then you better get used to red marks"

niki gulped

"what do you mean"

"i mean you are going to get beaten everyday"

"kaiba where have you put me sister"

"in a room locked , and don't think you can use that soul card because if you do you will be joining her"

"moneybag you will not touch niki"joey said

"yeah" tristan,yugi and dylan said and the others

"fine you will never see your little cheerleader again" kaiba said walking off

niki started to cry

"yugi I need to do it or we will never see tea again "niki said

"yeah" yugi said really upset

in the hallway

"kaiba" niki shouted

"what gardner"

"dark magician girl now soul card , kaiba tell me where my sister is now or your get it"

"oh really I will never tell you"

"fine dark magician attack now"

and with that kaiba was on the floor

"tell me kaiba"

"never"

"please kaiba I never fell so alone before please, please bring her back she is the only sister I have , how would you like it if I took mokaba away from you , tell me"

kaiba started to pull niki hair

"don't talk about my brother ever"

"please kaiba let me sister come back please" niki said crying her eyes out



"only if you agree to are offer you are my punching bag and I thought I said no soul cards and you just used it so I will give you your warm up beaten and see if it is such a good idea" after he finshied he started to punch niki kick her slap her on the face and pulling her hair after he saw that niki was crying so hard there was a great lot of water on the floor he stopped

"so you want one of those beaten's everyday by my bodyguards than you should just forget you ever had a sister and your sister gets 3 of those a day so gardner see you sister and break all of your body or walk away" kaiba said starting to laugh

"kaiba please anything I'll do anything please"

"there is nothing else I want from you , but your friend dylan he need's to pay for what he did to me so I am going to beat you tell you can't move"

then niki headed joey and the rest's voice so she screamed

"joey , tristan guys help"

back with the guys

"did you hear that it sounded like niki lets go it come from over there"

when there got there they saw kaiba punching niki and her face complaint red and her eyes closed it was horrifying to look at

"moneybag what the hell did you do you are the biggest asshole in the world"

"mutt shut it and she is not that bad"

"no kaiba you shut it"roxxi,kumi and megan said

"what are you the mutt fan club" pointing to the girls

"don't talk to us like that

" guys we need to take her to the hospital" yugi said

"yeah yugi your right" megan said

then when dylan was running after them

"guys what happe"but he was lost for words "kaiba what did you do to her"

"i did this to pay you back now I give back tea to see her sister in hospital and one more thing mutt you need to get some new t-shirt on it is just you spell like a pig"

and with that kaiba was gone

"joey phone 911 and we need a ambulance now"dylan said

"ok dylan and you should tell a teacher she is out cold"joey said

"ok but do i say it was kaiba"

"yes dylan" joey said

"but he could do something to me"



"hey tristan phone 911 I will go with dylan"

"thanks joey" dylan said

on there way to dylan lesson

"so got a crush on anyone"

"yeah , you"

"yeah"

"have you heared yugi how yugi speak's when he is stuck in his love life he says when I dark magcian dig a dark magican girl but bla bla and so on"joey said laughing

"ok so thats a good way so you don't know who it is , if a dark rider likes a s princess but dark rider does not know if s princess is in love with him"

"ok so does this mean you have a crush on niki"

"yeah"

"ok you should ask her she might say yes"

"ok thanks joey , now lets tell my teacher were everyone is , I hope serenity is in here she always is but they sometimes change us it dumb but it happens "

so they knocked

"mr opie"

"yes dylan why have you not been in class and the rest where are you guys"

"niki got eahhh"

" what dylan"serenity said worriedly

"kaiba went out of control and beat niki tell she was out cold "joey said

"sir can I go she is my best friend"

"yes , and class I will go to so behave"

"ok mr opie"

"mr wheeler get the head teacher and mr kaiba"

"yes sir"

"so when did this happen about" mr opie asked

"15 mins ago"

"ok, is this as bad as you say"

"yes sir"



they entries the hallway

"sir 's here" Dylan said with everyone around niki

"oh my is she breathing"

"yes" yugi said

"we have called 911 and they are on there way" tristan said

then the head teacher and kaiba came down the hallway to mr opie

"what happened , my kaiba did you do this to her"

"yes she deceived it" kaiba said

"no one deceives that kaiba no one"

"i will get you sack if you get me changed"

"kaiba you will have 2 month of local help"

then the doctors came in

"oh my what happened to this young lady" the doctor said

"mr kaiba beat her"

"mr kaiba you can get changed for this do you know that" the doctor said

"as I said to the head , press changer's and you will have no job and a home get it"

"yes sir"

"good"

"moneybag you make me fell sick"

"and so do you mutt"

"kaiba how could you do this to a young girl " tristan said

"she is my best friend" serenity said

"yeah kaiba she is are bff"cloe , sasha ,jade, yasmin, dylan and the rest said

"to bad for her but there good news you will see gardner again tonight"

"kaiba you know how much mokaba is going to hate you for doing this to niki"

"oh he will but I will not tell him"

"kaiba you are a sick man"

"but since I am here I am not kaiba the first two things were kaiba pulling her hair and telling tea in the hallway not to tell but the last three was me valon , remember me"



"yes we do" yugi and joey and tristan said

"well how did you do this take over kaiba mind , and is tea fine"

"tea is in a worse state than this and I used the seal of adecoss coss"(that card when it takes over people body if they lose)

"great it take over minds to" yugi said

"well I have done what I need to do" valon said

"bye"

"and with that kaiba went to the floor

then joey went over to the head teacher

"sir"

"Yes Mr Wheeler"

"you can't do anything to kaiba you just so that it was someone taking over his soul"

"ok Mr. wheeler"

kaiba started to wake up

"what happened last thing I remember valon was in my brain"

"yeah he was he took over and he made you beat niki tell see was out cold"

"he did what"

"and you abuse niki before and you took tea and beat her tell she was out cold for a week"

"i am sorry for whatever he did "

"it ok"

"it is a bit of my fault because I was feeling like a wanting to do this thing but when he took over my mind he made my felling so bad for her I did this and I know where tea is she is the guest room with that doctor over there

"mr kaiba is that the real you "the doctor said

"yes it is"

"good now we need to tell niki what has happened at the hospital ok"

"ok"

then he walked over to joey

"can you and you sister and that boy named dylan came with us to the hospital please"

"her mother will not be able to come she is on a trip on her work "



"and her father"

"her father died"

"ok"

"the rest of you , you guys you said you were her bff right"looking at the younger high school kids

"yeah"

"the rest"

"tea's friends"

"ok give me your names please"

"yugi"

"tristan"

"duke"

"cloe"

"sasha"

"jasmin"

"jade"

"eltion"

"camron"

"koby"

"never"

"kumi"

"roxxi"

"ok I will make sure you will be allowed in ok and her sister's name is tea right

"right" yugi said

then they left

"kaiba is tea all right"

"yes yugi"

"and does she know about valon"

"yes thats why he kept her there so see could not tell you"



"lets go a tell her that valon has gone"

"yeah"

end of chapter 5

next in yugioh fight forever

hen niki started to open her eye's

"i think she is opening her eyes" tea said

"what happened where am I , where's tea"

"am here sis"

"tea what did kaiba do to you"

"sis we found out that kaiba was getting controlled by valon"

"ok , sis "

"yeah why am I here and were is here"

"your in the hospital"

"ok hey guys"

"her niki"

"hey want to date me "duke said and putting his hand on her waist what will she say find out in the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6 the end

The end

"ok she is in here" kaiba told them

"gardner it kaiba not valon and your friends yugi , tristan and duke"

"come in"

"tea what did valon do to you"

"he beat me and beat me please has he gone"

"yes he has but before he did he beat up you sister so bad she is knocked out that's why joey and serenity and Dylan are at the hospital with here and the rest to"yugi said

"he said he was going to do that to make dylan and me upset"tea said crying

"don't cry we got you something " duke said giving her the flowers

"thanks they are beautiful but can I go see my sister please kaiba"

"sure I am not going to stop you am i"

"no I guess your right"

at the hospital

tea worked in and asked

"hello"

"hello can I help you"

"yes I am here to see niki gardner"

"family"

"yes tea gardner her sister"

"oh right this way"

"can we come me are on the list did the doctor give it to you"

"yes are you tristan"

"yes"

"duke" the nurse said

"yes"

"yugi"the nurse said

"yes

"all of you this way" and they followed her to the bedroom were niki was



"in here you four"

"tea!"joey shouted

"hi joey"

"it shocking what kaiba body can do but how hard valon can get"

"yeah"

"ahh miss gardner you are here"

"yes doctor is she going to be ok"

"yes , see should wake up in about an hour ok

"ok thanks"

"dylan are you ok"

"yeah just upset I love niki and to see her like this it just horrifying"

"i know and wait you have a crush on my sister"

"yeah"dylan said to tea "i just want to know if she loves me"

"she does dylan I know it"tea said

"were is my mum dylan"

"oh see is on a trip"

"oh ok"

an hour later

"so joey what has school been like"

"nothing much"

"ok"

"hey serenity"

"yeah"

"i can't look at her in this way it just so upsetting for me"tea started to cry

"don't cry tea it will be all right"

"yeah " tristan said

"thanks guys"

then niki started to open her eye's



"i think she is opening her eyes" tea said

"what happened where am I , where's tea"

"am here sis"

"tea what did kaiba do to you"

"sis we found out that kaiba was getting controlled by valon"

"ok , sis "

"yeah why am I here and were is here"

"your in the hospital"

"ok hey guys"

"her niki"

"hey want to date me "duke said and putting his hand on her waist

"NO!! YOU PERVERT"

"i am not"

"yes you are duke

"i am not niki "

"yes you are " everyone said

"can I talk to the doctor"

"yes sis"

"doc she is up"

them the doctor came over

"how are you"

"fine thanks "

"doctor I can't move my left arm and my neck"

"ok niki it says you have a really bad left arm and a badly beaten neck everywhere else is fine"

"thanks doctor"

"no problem"

"and one more thing doctor"

"yes when will I be discharged"



"in 1 week"

"ok"

later that day

all of niki friends were there plus yugi and the other's

"so megan how have you been"

"i been fine"

"ok so done any dance practice"

"no we have not done the thing we do with you apart from school"roxxi

"are you guys are so sweet"

"thanks"never

"so you we have homework, the teacher said you can do it when you are out of hospital"never said

"ok , what homework"

"maths"

"no I wish it was science I am so better in science"

"yeah maths is so boring "

"the sign rule who cares we don't need that all we need is adding , taking away multiplying and dividing"

"ture "

"hey niki "dylan said

"yeah dylan"

"can I tell you something"

"sure, what is it"

"well first can we be alone"

"sure guys can you go out side please"

"sure thing"everyone said

with the guys

"what do you think dylan wanted"never said

"he has a crush on niki"joey said

"how do you know"never said



"he told me when we were going to mr opie's class"

"ok"never said

with dylan and niki

"niki""yeah dylan""for a bit I have felt different about someone""who""you niki , niki I love you"niki heart stop she had loved dylan for a long time to""dylan I love you two""really" "yes I have for a long time"and with that dylan started to kiss niki and she kissed him back and then niki pulled back and said"i love you dylan and I all ways will""me to niki"a week later niki was let out of hostpial and was home she told her mother about her boyfriend and she said yes

end


End file.
